<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life by majorbisexualdisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149909">In Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster'>majorbisexualdisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, One Shot, Wishful Thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could run away together," Robb says.</p><p>They could, but they won't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We could run away together," Robb says, propped up on his elbow and looking down at his brother.</p><p>Jon smiles up at him, a sad sort of smile filled with what-could-have-beens. There are still flowers in his hair, ones Robb clumsily braided in as they sat in the clearing.</p><p>"We could..." Jon sighs and trails off. "We could."</p><p>Robb lays back down, wrapping an arm around Jon's shoulders and staring at the sky. It is a warm summer day and the sky is bright and clear. </p><p>"We could go to Braavos or Pentos, maybe Dorne. See the world together."</p><p>Jon lays his head on Robb's chest. "And what would we do for money?" There's a smile on his face and his voice is a dream-like whisper.</p><p>"Become sell swords," Robb proposes, casually running his hand through Jon's hair, dislodging the flowers as he goes. "I don't know, we would figure it out."</p><p>Jon hums and closes his eyes. </p><p>It's peaceful like this, alone in a bright clearing, their only company are their horses grazing and the chirping birds and the hum of invisible bugs. Like this, Robb can imagine that they are simple peasants, not the heir to Winterfell and his bastard brother.</p><p>Robb likes to forget when they're alone. He forgets that one day he will take a wife and have to make heirs with her. He forgets that one day Jon will go off to the Wall and rarely ever come to visit. He forgets that they're brothers and that, to the world, their love is wrong, the height of sinful.</p><p>"Do you think," Jon starts, his voice slurring from tiredness. "Do you think we could make it? To Braavos or Pentos or wherever?"</p><p>Jon always indulges Robb's wishes, always plays along with whatever fantasy he comes up with.</p><p>"We could, I think. We could say we were going hunting, pack food and weapons. We'd have three days, maybe, before they realized something was wrong. We'd be on a boat in White Harbour before they realized that we left."</p><p>Jon murmurs, "We could. Nobody would know we were brothers. Bran could inherit."</p><p>Robb smiles. "We could run away together."</p><p>It's wishful thinking, they both know it is. Because as the sun starts to dip in the sky and they saddle their horses and pack their bags, they stare East for a while.</p><p>They could, if they wanted to. They could, but they won't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>